You Would Have Never Thought
by BrittanyOXYMORON
Summary: What if Dana really did, like Logan?... “I still haven’t gotten that stupid hoodie to wear. I even prayed for god’s sake. How pathetic can one get? You must think I was deprived of attention as a child.”
1. No, you wouldn't have thought

I don't know where I got this idea. Something different. Everyone does where Logan likes Dana, and tries to win her over, but what if Dana actually did like Logan? I don't know if I am going to continue with this so much, it may just be a side project. It actually depends on your reviews. My goal, is in the next week or two, to update 'Answer the Phone' and finish 'Alone with You.' Anyways, please tell me if you like the idea, and if I should continue. I can't decide. Oh, and this chapter will be short, it's more like an intro.

**Chapter 1**

**Dana POV**

_-------------------_

_Is he as hot as he says he is? _

_**Sadly yes.**_

_Is he the cockiest boy I know?_

_**Yes.**_

_Is he too self-centered for his own good?_

_**Absolutely.**_

_Is he an arrogant bastard? _

_**Most definitely.**_

Honestly, I don't know when I started thinking of him in any other way besides the pig he is. Really, I couldn't tell you. I mean, who could really find anything in that boy? Okay, so I'm going over the top. He deserves better. Actually, he doesn't. He deserves what he gets. Everything he gets. Why is it him who is always seeping into my deep thoughts? It's like he has control. Every moment, every chance I get, I steal a glance at him. It's horrible! I can't take this.

There he is. Standing against the wall by the fountain, talking to some girl. Figures. That girl couldn't be me, why? This is absolutely insane. Why would I want to be that girl? I deserve better. Better than that pig of all pigs.

But why do I want him so badly?

I can't answer that for you! It's too complicated where as I even don't know why. How confusing.

"Hey Dana, are you coming?" Zoey asked eyebrows rose in a questioning manor.

"Yeah…" I said, stealing one last glance and turning away. He does catch me staring sometimes. Hardly, because I am just that sneaky. Like, in our classes, I have my seat perfectly planned out. One seat behind him, but it's closer to the door. You may wonder why. If I sit behind him, I can stare at him all I want, basically because it looks like I am paying attention to the teacher, and because if he turns around, I can switch my glance quickly enough so he doesn't catch me. When it is by the door, I am always first out, but he is right behind me. Yeah, it sounds like I'm obbsessed.

You think I have gone through a ton of planning for this, haven't you?

Truth is, I kind of have. It may seem crazy, and so unlike me. It is. I set my lunch tray down on the table, and pulled my chair closer. Sitting down, I looked at each one of their faces. He was absent. Still over talking to that girl probably.

I am turning into one of those boy-crazed girls! That isn't right. I am getting god damn butterflies in my stomach because of him. That's bad. Real bad.

"Chase, did you get that whole exponent stuff in algebra today?" Nicole asked. Come on, we are in ninth grade. Not sixth. She should get that stuff. Surprisingly, I kept my mouth shut.

"Yeah Nicole, I'll help you out," Chase answered taking another bite of his 'big cookie.' When they both told me the story of them trying to beat those guys in that robot war, I about had a heart attack from laughing so hard. It was all because of that stupid cookie. To me, I don't know why they took that challenge anyways.

"Thanks!" Nicole said, and went back to staring at one of her notebooks. Nicole took the paper she was looking at out, and handed it to Zoey. Zoey silently laughed, and handed it back. That got me mad, what was so important that only Zoey could see? I guess Zoey got the hint that I was pretty mad.

"Oh, it's only another guy asking Nicole out. In the cheesiest way," Zoey laughed, I fake smiled slightly. Why her? I don't get it. Nicole dug it out of her purse.

"Wanna' see it?" She asked, her arm stretched out willing to let me read it. I am not giving in.

"Nah, that's okay," I said, going back to my food. Taking a bite, I realized I was hopeless. Falling for this boy? How foolish of me. I am like all the other girls. No longer, am I different. The funny part, I always promised myself that I will never like him. Never.

Well, guess what? That's shot to hell. All the way down to hell. He's always there. He never goes away it seems. There is not one day where I don't think of him. Or how I wish he was mine. Whoa, okay that is way over the line. This has got to stop.

"Zoey, can I have one of your grapes?" Nicole asked.

"Why?" Zoey questioned, as if the grapes were her oxygen to survive.

"I'm out of my water, and I'm really thirsty, and for some reason, grapes always quench my thirst!" Nicole said. What the hell? How do grapes quench your thirst?

"Yeah, fine." Zoey handed her one of her grapes, and stuck another one in her own mouth, as if savoring the wonderful flavor of grapes. Good lord.

Oh god, he was coming over this way. My stomach turned its self over, and felt like a World War III inside my stomach. I didn't look at him, but then I decided what I was going to say. Good, it was all planned out. I was ready to say it…

"Hey Logan!" Nicole greeted with a smile. Damn, she beat me to it.

------------

**Well thank you for reading. So, just review, and tell me if you think I should continue or not. It's all up to you guys! Sorry, it's not a very long first chapter, they will get longer though. So, I think this will be Romance and Humor. I am not for sure, it could possibally just be Romance and General. I dont know yet.**

**--Brittany **


	2. I'd like to call it a bunch of bullshit

_Okay, I'm procrastinating updating Answer the Phone, and Alone with You. It's just; I want to make those the best I possibly can. You all expect so much, and I really don't want to let you down. So the next chapter of Answer the Phone, and Alone with You which will be the last for Alone with You will be my absolute best. So, I hope your wait will be worth it. To hold you off, I'm updating this one, doing my best. I'm glad for all your positive reviews on this new story, and my Frozen Presence. Thank you, all of you. You have no idea how much it means to me._

**Chapter 2**

**Dana POV**

* * *

"_Hey Logan!" Nicole greeted with a smile. Damn, she beat me to it._

* * *

I knew Nicole always had this thing for Logan. It was quite obvious. Did it make me mad? 

Oh yes.

But did I show how mad it made me?

Not really.

It's not worth losing Nicole over. Some guy. Technically, this is no ordinary guy. It's Logan Reese. Do I make sense? No, probably not. I can't control his feelings. I wish I could. Really, I do.

"Hey Nicole," he smirked, setting his tray next to hers. At the moment, I wanted to shoot Nicole, right in the head. My fork in one hand swiftly slammed down onto my green beans. The juice inside squirted and figuring how the day was going, I wasn't surprised when it squirted on my black Pink Floyd shirt. Mumbling under my breath, I was thankful no one noticed.

Or so I thought.

"Having a hard time Dana?" Wow, he knew my name. Note the sarcasm. He was talking to me too. I was surprised. My glance switched up and I met his brown eyes that were empty. No emotion, pure exhaustion. I decided it was best not to answer his question, but to use my napkin and wipe off the salty green bean juice, ruining my ever so wonderful Pink Floyd shirt.

"Here," Nicole handed me a 'wet-one' from her purse. Almost scowling, and making a comment I would ever so regret, I mumbled thanks, and went on my way reviving my shirt. Realizing it had a small spot on my jeans too, I groaned and dabbed the flimsy Wet One onto my bottoms.

If I could be anywhere else in the world right now, I certainly would.

Then, I realized, Nicole and Logan would just be perfect for each other. I mean, they both go through their girls and guys like damn Kleenex's.

"Something the matter?" Zoey asked, a puzzled look on her face. She would never understand this certain, chemistry attraction I have towards Logan.

"No."

"You sure?"

"I said no, didn't I?" As soon as I said it, I regretted it. She was only trying to help. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out the right way."

"It's…Okay," she said, unsure.

"Ah! Stop," Nicole playfully slapped the back of Logan's hand after he poked her in the side.

I had to hold myself back from jabbing this plastic fork into Nicole's heart.

I was obviously blind that this was not her fault, but Logan's.

"You all make me sick," I said, throwing my food away, and making myself walk back to my own room. Awaiting whatever classes were soon to come tomorrow.

Did anybody follow me?

No.

I constantly ask myself questions. It's like; I'm talking to myself, and in my opinion, that's not healthy.

Perhaps I stormed off, not because they 'made me sick' but rather the fact of testing, to see if anybody would actually following me.

Of course I wished it was Logan, but my imagination always seems to run way to wild for my own good.

If I could, I'd be one of those attention seeking girls that would make a tear run down their face, to get the attention. Somehow, I can't bring myself to stoop so low.

I **hate **reality.

I swear to you, I will win him over. No matter what, although that can't be a promise, because I am not in control of his feelings. If I could, I would.

Back, in our first time at PCA, everyone always said Logan had this thing for me. I was blind. I didn't realize it, or did I care much the less.

Another thing I regret.

I do way too many things I regret in the future, like at the minute, I regret stomping off like a six year old. I did it for the test. The attention.

Wow, I have gone low.

The door clicked open, and shut. Please don't be Nicole; please don't be Nicole, please-

"What was that about?" Nicole asked, obviously mad. I never get what I want. Never.

"Aw, did I ruin your wonderful time with Logan? Boy, I am so sorry. You will have plenty more," I said, sarcasm dripping off my tongue. I guess, when I get fed up, I take it out at all the wrong times. There goes regret. There are three regrets, just for today.

What does he see in her?

Oh yeah, an easy target. She's no challenge; maybe if I make myself a skank, I could possibly gain his attention.

Too bad I'm not bold, or outgoing enough to do that.

Whatever else she said, I didn't hear for I am talking to myself, again.

Be **bold.**

The rest of the day, was a drag. I skipped half of dinner. It didn't interest me at the minute. I'm being way too over dramatic, I'm acting as if my dog died or something.

You know what? It's half way through dinner, I will test my 'boldness'.

Opening the two doors entering the cafeteria, paying for my food, I sat down, across from Logan.

"Where have you been?" Unfortunately Zoey asked, and not Logan. He's always on my mind. What the hell have I done? There is no going back now.

"Are you going to put on one of your over dramatic schemes again?" Nicole had the guts to say.

I was an inch away from standing up right then and there, and socking her right in the jaw.

Now was not the time to be bold. As a matter of fact, I need to shy around that subject, because I don't feel like being questioned.

"What was up with that?" Too late. Here we go. My all-time famous remark;

"Nothing," I answered Logan, turning back to my deliciously buttered roll.

"Right," he said, taking a bite of his food, smart ass. Currently, I was attacking my roll like I haven't been fed in weeks upon weeks. Slowing myself down, realizing I looked like a pig, I saw nobody was paying attention. Am I invisible?

"Michael, did you hear about Vanessa?" Chase asked, smirk added to his statement.

"Yes indeed," Michael replied, looking at his food, with a knowing smile on his face. Out of no where, they both started cracking up. Zoey rolled her eyes with a murmur of 'hormonal idiots.'

I did not want to have any part in their conversation.

"I don't want to know," I simply said and laughed for the first time that day.

"No, you don't," Michael said and began laughing with Chase again. Zoey smiled, apparently it was that funny.

"That's enough you two," Zoey said, her natural 'motherly like' nature showing.

"Yes mom," Michael said, obviously thinking the same thing. Logan smiled, glanced at me and smiled more.

Never can tell with that boy. So we are pretty good friends. Friends is all. Only friends, figured. That always happened to me. I remember last year, he told me he couldn't ever date me, because it would destroy our friendship.

Lame excuse.

I'd like to call it, a bunch of bullshit.

I also remember how he said "I love you" in a friend way, not in love, just, a loving friend. I replied with my all famous "yeah right." "Whenever I don't say that, you get mad, but when I do, you never believe me," I recall him answering. Still, I only believed he wanted me to do something for him.

He's not the type to love.

Or so I thought. It wasn't until the end of last year, I did realize it. He listened to me, and all of my problems.

I did the same.

We had a civil friendship, and somehow, during the summer, it all vanished.

It vanished like the rabbit in the hat.

I regret not acting faster.

Oh, look at that, a fourth regret.

* * *

**Was it good? I was drawing some blanks. I'm sorry if you didn't like it. Just, review, let me know. Don't worry, this is heading in a different direction then you think. It won't end at your typical direction.**

**--Brittany**


	3. Embrace

_If you would like a good song to listen to, during Dana's flashback later in the chapter listen to 'Breath Me' by: Sia._

_It goes along, but I didn't feel like putting any lyrics in; it doesn't last as long as the song._

**Chapter 3**

Nobody knew about our walks.

None of our friends, or acquaintances that we associated with had any clue what so ever.

I could have sworn we were perfect for each other, the way our personalities clashed; yet brought us closer. No matter how odd that sounds, I always embraced the thought.

I sit here, in front of him now looking into the coldness of his eyes.

Something hit him, as his eyes became brighter.

I'm not sure, but I'm staring.

I'm looking at him, wondering how you can change so much in a matter of months.

"You need something Dana?" Logan asked, leaning towards Nicole. Jealousy overcame me along with the pure hatred I was feeling at the moment.

"Yeah. New friends," I recoiled. His eyebrow went up in an attempt to challenge.

"You couldn't possibly find anyone else to deal with your mood swings," he said satisfied. I saw Nicole from the corner of my eyes with a large smirk mirroring Logan's, but my eyes stayed locked with the challenger.

"I don't remember you ever having to 'deal' with my mood swings," I said while taking my hands and using air quotes.

"We all have had to," he answered. This is becoming personal.

"It's almost similar to the way we have to deal with your constant annoyance and cockiness," I react.

"That's me, and the way I am," he defends, but still has that cool era to him which shows no matter how he's feeling; he remains calm.

"And I guess I happen to be moody, there is no way I can change that about myself," I say.

"You can, but you don't know it."

"Oh don't start with that Logan. You can change your attitude too, but you don't want to."

"You two need to get over yourselves," Michael says harshly interrupting us. Logan is first to break the lock in our eyes and I look away also.

"Dana needs to calm herself down!" Nicole says; then chooses the worst words of all to say, "She's upsetting my boyfriend."

What?!?

"Hu-what?" I stutter, my tongue feels numb, and there is the feeling of an overcoming embarrassment.

"You heard me," Nicole states. I think it's 'everyone get Dana pissed off' day.

Logan's head turns, and his eyes meet mine.

He smirks.

I decide to overreact would be like before; and it helps nothing.

"Aw, I'm glad Logan found you," I find myself saying, I can't stop it, "I mean you guys are perfect for each other. You're exactly what he wants."

My mouth begins to move again while I can't control it; and there is a smile on her face.

"A whore."

Her smile fades quickly and her face forms a look of pure disgust. Logan seemed to choke on the rest of his roll he stuffed in his mouth.

"Nicole she didn't mean it!" Zoey says trying to keep the peace.

"Yes I did."

Logan has another grin on his face, while swallowing the rest of his roll.

I see from the corner of my eye that Chase and Michael get up, ready to leave. I join them.

As we walked out of the cafeteria doors, I heard Michael say to me, "I can't believe you said that Dana."

Chase laughed, and Michael soon did too.

"High five!" Chase blurts out, holding up a hand.

"What?" I ask, confused and stunned; but still gave him a high five.

"It's about time someone said that to her," Chase said, and I was surprised. I've never seen him act like this before. I couldn't help myself; I laughed.

For the first time that day, I laughed with friends who cared.

**XXX**

I wasn't worried; both of them are the same.

They go through the opposite sex like tissues.

It's not like they will last, or form any real long lasting relationship.

Although I wasn't worried about it, it still didn't stop the fact I was way beyond jealous.

What is it about Nicole? She's a bubbly preppy high-maintenance girl. There is nothing out of the ordinary about her; she's just like the rest of those Barbie look-alikes who all worry way too much about their appearance.

I guess he likes those kinds of girls.

After arriving back at the dorm, all three of us hadn't spoken to each other.

This was probably annoying Zoey to no end. Nicole came in, changed into pajamas and scurried straight to her laptop. I was already in bed, my head turned to the wall. I didn't budge acting like I was asleep.

While the silence overcame us, I couldn't help but think about Logan and all the memories.

"_Dana, what's wrong?"_

"_S'nothing."_

"_It's something, I can tell," Logan said lifting my head to look at him._

"_No it's not."_

_There were many attempts to get me to let out my thoughts. Rarely did I actually tell the truth. It was always him who was on my mind, not anything else. _

_Until tonight._

"_It's you."_

"_Me?" He asked, but still kept the 'I'm your friend, and I want to help' attitude present. _

"_Yeah, what's going to happen?" I found myself talking, and I couldn't manage it any longer._

"_Happen with what?" Logan asked with his eyebrows furrowed. We were on another one of our famous walks, but we took a break and decided to sit on the wall guarding the fountain. I was sitting while my back was scrunched up with my hands in my lap while my legs dangled over. Logan was next to me and I turned my head back to my hands. _

_Refusing to look at him again._

_I heard him hop off the wall; he walked in front of me, standing up. He was slightly taller than me now that I was sitting and he was standing. _

_He walked in between my legs and we were extremely close. My head was still down, and I was staring at his black shoes. _

_His hands found my shoulders, and the only thought that hit me was maybe he would kiss me._

_I only hoped._

"_You can tell me what's wrong, ya know?" _

"_Yeah, but this I don't know…" I was so confused. _

_There was a long period of silence between us, until I felt arms wrap around me._

_He was enfolding me and my own hands left my lap to enclose around him._

_It was a simple hug, but the fact he was so close, and in between my legs made me think it could possibly mean more. _

_His head rested on top of mine and my face was buried deep in his chest. _

_My face was entangled in his t-shirt he wore. His whole being was smothering me, and it was times like these I felt there was right in the world. _

"_So what have I done?" He asked breaking me from my bliss thoughts, but still holding me._

"_You haven't done anything…"_

"_You said it was me."_

"_I know, It iss you," I said pausing. "I can't even think of how to say what I want to, I don't know."_

"_S'okay," he comforted then shifted his weight so his hands were wrapped so tightly, they came to my waist._

_I fisted his shirt, and tightly held onto it, turning my head so I could barely breathe. _

_I didn't mind, it was worth it._

"_It's just, tomorrow is our last day here, and I'm not going to be able to see you." I said, but what I meant was 'it's our last day tomorrow, and I'm going to miss you way to much and I haven't even told you how I feel.'_

_I didn't have the 'boldness' to say such a thing._

"_There is the phone, and there's always next year we will see each other again," Logan said, and I felt him unwrap his arms._

_No, I want to stay in his grasp, but I let go._

"_I know, but still…" I trailed off not wanting to say anymore, I was too shy._

"_It's getting late," Logan said, and I looked around realizing no one else had been out here this whole time. "We don't want to get in trouble."_

_His hand reached out, offering to help me up._

_Of course, I took it. We walked back talking casually about what we had planned to do all summer until he dropped me off at my dorm._

_I figured it could be now that he would proclaim his undying love for me, and we would be a couple._

_I was wrong, where all I got was a simple 'see you tomorrow' as he strolled off, leaving me in my own self pity. _

"It's not like I ACTUALLY like him," I heard Nicole say, which is exactly what broke my thoughts. I shifted, and they both went silent.

Yes, I was curious which is the reason I still acted asleep. Giving a slight 'humph' and pulling the covers up, I stopped moving again.

"Then why are you doing this?" Zoey asked thinking I was asleep.

"To make Timmy jealous, duh!" Nicole said then laughed. My heart sank.

"But he is our friend!" Zoey said and I could hear the un-approving side of her voice.

"So?" She asked, what a witch "he will get over it."

"What if he really likes you?!" Zoey argued, and my heart sank even deeper than before.

"Are you kidding me?" Nicole said and laughed. "He doesn't have the slightest interest in me!"

"How do you know?" Zoey asked.

"Because, I see the way he looks at…" There was silence.

"HER!?" Zoey asked, but Nicole quieted her down. Wait- who?

"Shh! Yeah, pay attention and watch, I'm being serious. He's head over heels for that girl!" Nicole said, and my heart felt sore.

"What look does he give her? I mean, how can you tell?" Zoey asked seemingly interested.

"It's just, when she comes around his mood completely changes. His face does too. I really could care less, I'm just doing this to make Timmy jealous, and he's probably doing it to make her jealous."

"This is all too confusing." Zoey sighed, and switched off her light by her bed.

"It's not supposed to be easy," Nicole said knowingly and they both fell silent.

The darkness surpassed my eyes and slowly I fell dead to the world.


	4. The Dog Who Sat on a Log

**Chapter 4**

Waking up to the same silence that haunted you the night before is not my idea of a good time. Really, it's not. This whole morning no one has spoken to each other. It's because of me; Zoey and Nicole seemed perfectly fine talking last night!

There was the occasional 'can you hand me that' or, 'watch out' towards each other, but no valid conversation was made.

We were all getting ready for our classes, like every other day. Shower, hair, makeup, clothes; which is the order I proceeded to complete each task.

Nicole was first to leave on her way to breakfast. I stayed back, deciding to skip.

I can wait here until classes start; I don't feel like seeing everyone again. Zoey didn't say anything to me, only leaving me behind to set out for breakfast too.

There was only twenty minutes until all the classes started, so why should I waste my time?

Why not be early to class?

Gathering my backpack, a pop tart, and my jacket I began to walk out the door. On my walk to the buildings where all the lessons were held, I ate my pop tart.

It was chocolate chip flavored which has always been my favorite. I looked around noticing everyone else on campus in this early morning was all lying around on benches, walls and chairs. Their most likely avoiding classes or their just dreading the fact.

Other students were walking slowly to the buildings and some were like me and eating something small.

My feet took me to my first class which happened to be algebra. Chase and Logan had this class with me, great.

I walked into the room, greeting out teacher and found the only students in here were Chase and I.

"Hullo," he greeted as I approached our desk that him, Logan, and I shared.

"Hey," I smiled and set all my things down before taking a seat. His laptop was already out and on. "Why didn't you go to the cafeteria with everyone else for breakfast?" I found myself asking.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You know why I'm not there…" I began.

"Yeah, I just wasn't hungry. I needed to finish homework from last night too. How does this sound?" He began, "the dog sat on a log while watching the fog but then began to jog."

"What the…?" I asked laughing at his odd sentence.

"We had to write four different sentences with four rhyming words in each."

"In what class?" I asked because I have the same curriculum as him, and we didn't do that in our period.

"Our English class wouldn't shut up, so Mrs. Bailey made us do this as some kind of punishment," he explained.

"How many do you have done?"

"Counting this one?" He asked and I nodded. "One." I began to laugh and it was then a few more students filed into the classroom.

"How about…" I paused, thinking for a moment. It was hard, but I then heard someone else say something right behind me.

"Cheers, not jeers why not let go of your fears and don't let go of tears!" I didn't even have to turn around; I already knew it was Logan.

"Dude, I'm using that! Thanks!" Chase said excitedly while scribbling down the god awful sentence as fast as he could.

"How did you come up with that?" I asked.

"Let's say Mrs. Bailey doesn't have a liking to me…" he said mysteriously.

"I could only wonder," I said turning back around to face Chase. Logan sat on the other side of him, setting his things down too.

"You're a laughing riot," he commented.

"Thanks. Why aren't you at breakfast?" I inquired.

"It was boring," he said lamely. I began to laugh.

"Boring!?" I couldn't believe it. "You were with your girlfriend!"

"So?"

"How can you possibly be bored?"

"I just was, alright?" He seemed to get defensive. I hate when he gets like this, it's entirely annoying.

"My bad," I commented, returning back to the task at hand.

Turning on my computer.

"Do you have another one?" Chase asked, "I need two more!"

"Don't worry about the tax on your wax, they will fax it to you soon enough, so keep your mood to the max," Logan said as if it were his native tongue.

"These aren't the same as you had, are they?" Chase asked after writing down his third sentence.

"Nah, I just came up with it," Logan commented while typing something on his computer.

"One more?" Chase asked, but everyone was in the classroom and the algebra teacher had just started her lesson.

The whole class was boring as usual, but reading the sentences Chase was trying to put together made it all better.

He finally came up with 'don't have a fit and sit down, there is only a bit more watching the pit.'

I laughed at how desperate he was.

Class soon became over and we were all dismissed. Chase had my next class along with Michael; but no one else.

Lunch came by quickly and I realized I needed to get over everything and just act normal.

After I got my food and sat down, we were all outside sitting in our normal circle.

I was by Chase and Michael.

Yes, I strategically placed my seat in between the two on purpose. I can't handle being by any of these other idiots. Zoey and Nicole were both by Logan.

"Oh my god! There is a piece of hair in my food!" Nicole squealed and unintentionally I burst out into a fit of laughter. She gave me a dirty look, and pulled out the piece of hair slowly. Zoey's face held disgust while Michael stuffed his mouth full of chips. "Ew!" Nicole wailed.

I couldn't stop snickering.

Zoey quickly changed the subject, "so did you get all four sentences finished for Mrs. Bailey?"

"Yeah, Logan helped," Chase answered taking a bite of his sandwich. Zoey switched her glance to Logan who was looking back.

"Him?" Zoey asked sounding surprised. I don't blame her, I was this morning.

"Yes me!" Logan objected, and Nicole patted his leg.

And there he was. Timmy, walking our way.

Nicole then scooted closer to Logan, while I rolled my eyes. How immature. Her hand crept into his and her whole body was facing him. She stayed this way until Timmy passed, took a breath and let go of him.

"What was that for?" Logan asked. Only if he knew.

"Yeah Nicole, I mean if something was wrong then you sure made it quite obvious," I said, raising my eyebrows.

Daggers were stabbed into my eyes as Nicole glared. "Why would you think something is wrong?" She asked innocently.

"First off, in a split-second you get all up on Logan, and the next three seconds later you just let go of him."

"Why are you noticing all this, hmm?" She questions.

"Who couldn't?" I dispute.

"No, you are just…"

"Stop there Nicole, I'm sick of making everyone here have to deal with our fighting, so if you have something more to say, say it to me privately." So I go into my mature mode, because perhaps Logan wants a girl who IS just that.

But, wait. He's dating Nicole, so that can't be.

Yes, I just made a joke, this is when you laugh. No, I'm kidding.

"Thank you Dana," Zoey says.

"Anything you say to me can be said in front of Logan," Nicole fights.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that," I say, realizing I have the cards in this game.

"And why is that?"

"I'm not so sure you would want me to say anything in front of him, but like I said before I'm not fighting with you here." I was so tempted to say 'but I would be happy to take it outside' but that seemed too 'movie' for me.

"I don't get why…"

"Nicole, just shut up," Logan said, and whatever food that I had just put into my mouth was now all over my plate.

"Gross," Zoey murmured under the rest of everyone else.

"What did you say?" Nicole threatened. Here comes Mrs. Drama Queen.

"You heard me."

Nicole gave us all a look showing her revulsion before setting down her napkin and walking off.

Just like I had the day before.

"Zo, go after her," I say, remembering how it was for me. If she doesn't, Nicole will just come back and the longer she's gone the better.

"Me?" She whines.

"Yeah, just do it."

"Ugh!" Zoey moans before she threw her trash away and walked off after Nicole.

"You both need to stop," Michael warns.

"No, I would say Nicole needs to stop, because Dana can honestly kick her ass," Logan unexpectedly said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Stopping the smile that was trying to slink up onto my face, Michael nodded his head in agreement.

With his mouth full, he pointed to Logan, "Yur wright wogan," Michael hardly got out.

"Huh?" Chase and Logan said in unison. They gave Michael a minute before swallowing his food and speaking properly.

"You're right Logan."

"Oh, I know," he said, "I mean…" he turned towards me and I was surprised we were actually talking. It's been too long. "It's not your fault, you tried to stop. She just kept being persistent."

"I saw," I muttered, finding my food not so appealing after I spit all over it.

"Come on; let's go we have classes soon," Chase said getting up. I followed throwing away my spit covered food.

**XXX**

_Review please?_


	5. The Hoodie That Caused Chaos

**Chapter 5**

I am going to wear that hoodie if it's the last thing I do in life.

I will steal it if I have to off his back myself.

It's something I would wear. It's black and in gray it says 'fox'. It's a brand, and I'm determined to wear it. Not only because I like the way it looks, but because it's _his_.

It's my goal, and I will succeed.

Okay, so I sound like I'm on a mission to save the world or something.

I'm not, but I want to put on Logan's sweat shirt he is now wearing.

It looks so warm, and I couldn't even imagine what it smells like.

Not meaning to, I began to pick at my lips. It's such a bad habit of mine. I don't have any chap stick with me, and my lips are chapped, so I pick them.

It's a new week, nothing has changed and I haven't talked to Logan since that lunch. Nicole and I are still fighting, while Michael and Chase still are 'supporting' me.

"Why do you want to wear it so badly?" Chase asked as we were waiting for first period to start.

"Huh?" He caught me off guard and I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You've been staring at it like it's a check for a million dollars, and all you've been saying is how cold you are, and how cool that stupid hoodie looks," Chase complained.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said rolling my eyes, "I don't want to wear that!"

"Then how come you are so cold when it's November in California?" He asked, giving me one of those non-believing eyes.

"Don't look at me like that!" I demanded.

"Don't change the subject like that," he mocked. Logan didn't even take any notice to our conversation while he was typing rapidly on his laptop.

"I'm not," I said through clenched teeth.

"Then tell me what is going on!" Chase ordered quietly.

"Chase," I moaned.

"Dana," he repeated.

"This isn't fair!" I groaned, "I have nothing against you." He stifled a laugh as the teacher walked in and begun her lesson.

I know Chase was shooting me glances all during class but I acted as if I was so intrigued in this lesson I ignored him. I even packed up minutes before the bell rang, just to make sure I could avoid his interrogation I knew was coming sooner or later.

**XXX**

It was nearly dinner time, and I still haven't gotten that stupid hoodie to wear. It's all I want today.

I even prayed for god's sake. How pathetic can one get?

You must think I was deprived of attention as a child. I wasn't necessarily.

Before I left, I took one quick look in the mirror, only to find myself groaning. After all that picking of my lips this morning their now swollen. Not too badly, but noticeable enough. I quickly whipped some chap stick I found in my own drawer on, hoping before dinner, the swelling would go down.

On my way to dinner Logan came by and joined me while walking.

"Hey," he said calmly. After days, he's finally saying something to me.

"Hi," I said even quieter. I noticed his sweatshirt was in his hands. I was tempted to just ask, or to yell out 'I'm cold, give me your sweatshirt!'

I did neither.

"Isn't it chilly?" He asked me. I was wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt after all.

"Very," I commented adding a rubbing of the arms for an extra striking input.

"Wanna' wear this?" He asked, and I swear I thought I saw gods light shinning on me, or heard angels singing above.

I took the sweatshirt out of his outstretched hands and put it over my head. It was bigger on me, coming down to nearly in between my thighs. While the sleeves were longer than my arms.

But it was so warm, and so… Logan's that I didn't care.

As he looked away I took a whiff and it was none other then some cologne I have come accustomed to him wearing.

"Better?" He asked looking me up and down.

"It's a bit big, but yeah," I slyly said while entering the doors to the cafeteria. Everyone else was already sitting down. Chase looked at me, and I saw him shake his head with a smile. He knew what was going on. He didn't comment or anything though.

"Won't your girlfriend get mad?" I asked, seeing what he would say about Nicole.

"Nah, she will be fine," he said grabbing a tray after I did.

"Are you sure?" I asked nodding me head over to Nicole. She was glaring at me, and Logan saw this.

"Uh…" He didn't have time to say much more because we immediately sat down. Now, I was between Zoey and Michael. Chase kept looking at me with questions, but I shook my head. Why was everyone giving me and Logan odd looks?

Nicole looked like she was about to pounce on me, tackle me, sock me, hit me, scratch me, slap me, and all the above.

"Um… Dana?" Zoey asked, looking scared.

"Yeah?" I asked, and then began to worry. What was going on?

"WHY ARE YOUR LIPS SWOLLEN!?" Nicole screamed, and tables around us who heard stopped talking to listen. Suddenly, I looked down at the sweatshirt I was wearing. My hand shot up to my chapped lips. Oh fuck!

Of all the days for my lips to become swollen! She has the entirely wrong idea.

I heard students around hushing each other, and my eyes darted to Logan. He had his head in his hands looking at the table.

"HELLO?" Nicole said, her arms spread wide.

"Uh-oh," Zoey mumbled.

The only thing I could think to say was, "It's not what you think Nicole!"

"LOGAN!?" She screamed. His head shot up, and Nicole looked at Logan. "Why are her lips swollen?" Nicole asked becoming calmer.

"I didn't do anything!" He argued. Nicole didn't believe him.

"My lips were chapped!" I interrupted, trying to keep Nicole's rage more calm.

"Bull!" She said, slamming her hands on the table. Now, I must say if she tries to fight me, I will win. Anyone can win against that tiny, weak girl.

"I'm being honest…" I warned.

"She was picking at her lips a lot earlier," Chase said, on my side.

"Yeah, plus Logan was with us most of the afternoon after classes," Michael added. Logan looked at Michael but Michael refused to look back at him.

Nicole seemed to calm down, I hoped she felt embarrassed. How dare her think I would do such a thing!

…But if he initiated it, I don't think I would have the will power to stop him.

Her legs crossed, and her arms folded as she sat back in her chair, sucking in her lip and looking away. Logan moaned, shaking his head.

"I don't know if I can take your constant worrying!" Logan said, putting out his arms seemingly aggravated.

"Wait- What?" Nicole asked, and her eyes darted to the crowd of people. I noticed Timmy happened to be in the crowd, and I think her plan was about to backfire.

"You heard me," Logan said, then sighed.

"Don't say anymore, because it's over," Nicole said, looking like she was the winner. How can she do this to him? It was my turn.

"Why did it start Nicole?" I asked, and everyone's head jerked my way. "It's not like you really liked him."

"What are you talking about?" Nicole asked as if I said the sky was green.

"You know what I'm talking about," I said in my evilest tone. Heads were moving from me to Nicole to see who would speak first. "You just did all this to make Timmy jealous!"

Logan's eyes went wide and his head fell forward.

Nicole was speechless. Everyone went silent all looking at me.

Oh shit.

"You dated me, to make THAT guy jealous?" Logan asked, almost in a laughing state. He propped his feet on the table acted superior to everyone around him. Crossing his arms he began to chuckle.

"Hey!" I heard Timmy yell out from the mob.

Timmy's face became red, while everyone was whispering amongst themselves, pointing at him and Nicole.

I started this whole chaos, and I just wanted to sink back into my seat. Zoey's eyes were just wide.

I sat in the chair, and I think on the way I was muttering "oh fuck, I started this."

Zoey must have heard me because she whispered, "yeah you did."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nicole asked turning to Logan in outrage.

"Oh, I'm not hurt or anything. I just find it absolutely fucking hysterical," Logan said, but I could see right through him. He wasn't hurt, he was just pissed he got played, and in front of everyone. The only thing he was trying to do was redeem himself. His "I don't get played, I do the playing" image.

"Why's it funny?" Timmy yelled from the pack of people again.

"Look at you!" Logan said pointing to Timmy with his face twisted in disgust.

Multiple people were holding back Timmy as he tried to make his way through the crowd and rip off Logan's head.

"Nice try bud," Logan yelled back.

"I'M NOT YOU'RE BUD!"

"Right, you're not a man either," Logan said while laughing again.

"He's more of a man than you could be!" Nicole said, Logan sniggered but I was sure he got pissed at that remark.

"Oh is that so?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is. He's got what you are… Lacking in," Nicole said her eyes drifting towards his crotch. Michael was holding in his amusement, but it erupted. Right after he got a look of loath from Logan, he began.

"How would you know?" Logan asked and I do believe Nicole was out of things to say.

"I'm done with you," she said with a flick of her hand while stalking off. My head reached its hands trying to hide from everyone.

"Thank god that's over," Logan commented after everyone left the scene.

**XXX**

_Review, please?_


End file.
